This invention relates generally to animal cages of the type used to retain animals such as pets and the like during transportation, in kennels, pet stores, at animal shows, and so on.
Various types of wire grill panel or other cages have been proposed in the past for retaining animals. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,044, for example, a cage for small animals comprises an enclosure of sheet metal panels with a grill work front door hinged to a front opening of the cage. Several such cages can be secured together by brackets for use in retaining animals in separate compartments in kennels, pet stores and the like. The front door can be secured in the opening with the hinges either to the right or the left side of the opening, whichever is most convenient.
Most animal cages in the past have allowed for only one door providing access to the cage, and this can normally only be opened in one direction. This can be a problem in restricted areas, for example during transportation of an animal.